


Rockstar turned fanboy

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanboy, Strong Female Characters, fanboy Shannon, rockstar OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: When Shannon finally gets the opportunity to see one of his favorite bands live he jumps at the chance but could the great Shannon Leto be reduced to a bumbling fanboy in the presence of their lead singer?





	

Standing in the crowd watching the band known as Advent Shannon has goosebumps all over his skin at the base from the speakers.   
He's been an admirer of the band since they first started out ten years ago. They have a great unique sound with their inspirations shining through occasionally, a mix that's not all too easy to accomplish anymore.   
They're humble despite their incredibly success in the US and overseas and Shannon would be lying if he claimed the lead singer wasn't a big part of it.   
Lyla Peters.   
Talented, smart, blonde, beautiful and all around ass kicking she is the kind of person you can't help but admire. 

She is currently jumping around onstage, singing and doing little adorably dorky dance moves making sure everyone is having the time of their life.   
Shannon's met her once before. It was at the MTV-awards but unfortunately they didn't see each other much after their brief introduction.   
He'd never been able to see them live as Mars always managed to be busy with work whenever they played but now he was finally here and it is worth it! 

The songs are great, the crowd is as excited to be there as Shannon and you can tell the band is having a great time, the whole concert is just amazing and when Shannon is heading backstage to meet the band he's actually nervous!   
His crush on Lyla is no secret to the world, he buys Advent-merch and wears it onstage and to interviews, he follows Lyla's Twitter and Instagram and keeps up with their releases. He's completely supportive of them and of Lyla and her different foundations and charities in particular so meeting her again is just a dream come true. 

“Great job, guys!” Shannon hears her call to the crew and he takes a steadying breath. He's not used to being this nervous, especially around women but there's something just about Lyla that makes him feel like a young boy before his first date.   
He sees the band turning the corner into the corridor where he's waiting and his heart clenches when his eyes settle on her.   
She's casually dressed in tight cargo pants, yellow top and high heeled black boots and she looks incredible. On her head is a red beanie and underneath it her blonde locks are cascading down her back.   
She stops a little when she spots him but within a second a pleasant smile settles on her lips as she keeps moving towards him.   
“Shannon Leto, I heard a rumor you might show up tonight.” Lyla says and the other guys in the band grin at the sight of him and rush to greet him.   
“Figured I'd take the opportunity when I didn't have any work to do.” Shannon forces his voice to stay normal even though his mouth feel dry being this close to her, and he reaches out a hand to her.   
“We're glad you could make it.” She laughs and ignores his outstretched hand to pull him into a hug instead. “So what did you think?”   
Shannon's head is swimming, the scent of her shampoo mixing with her natural scent is intoxicating but he pulls himself together, unaware of the rest of the band exchanging knowing looks.   
“You were fantastic!” He smiles as he reluctantly pulls away, catching the look of pure euphoria in her blue eyes from the performance. “You all truly belong on that stage.”   
“Thanks, man!” Ryan, the guitarist, says slapping Shannon friendly on the back. “Lyla, we're gonna head to the dressingroom, you want to catch dinner afterward?”   
Shannon feels disappointment fill his chest. Of course, it's late and they're probably hungry and tired.   
“Actually, I got some stuff I need to take care of.” Lyla speaks up and a spark of hope comes to life in Shannon. “I'll talk to you tomorrow.”   
“Alright.” Ryan says before turning to Shannon with a hint of seriousness in his eyes. “Make sure she get's home safe.”   
Shannon, not knowing what that was supposed to imply, simply returns a “Sure.” before Ryan follows the band down the corridor, soon enough gone from their line of sight.   
“Sorry about him.” Lyla chuckles. “He's taken on the role of my big brother, you see.”   
“I've heard one could always use a good big brother.”   
“Yeah, I'm sure you keep an eye out for Jared whenever you can.” She smiles a crooked smile at him and he actually feels a little lightheaded.   
Looking down trying to keep his head together he catches sight of her right wrist and is surprised to find two familiar purple butterflies with a small triad tattooed between them.   
“Nice ink.” The drummer points out and Lyla lifts up her wrist with a confident smile.   
“Thanks, it's the cover of our first album.”   
“I know, I bought it.” Shannon admits making Lyla raise her eyebrows in surprise.   
“Really? You did?”   
“Yeah, I've been admiring you since you started out.”   
He doesn't clarify if he means her or the band but she seems flattered either way.   
“Wow, thank you.” She places a hand on his upper arm and Shannon quickly looks down on it. It's such a simple gesture and yet she makes it feel so intimate.   
“But I don't recall the triad being on the cover.” He looks up into her eyes with a smirk making the tiniest blush spread across her face. He hadn't been sure if there was anything that could ever make the confident Lyla Peters blush, now he knew.   
“It wasn't.” She admits. “Mars has really been an inspiration for us so I thought it fitting to get it in there with the butterflies. You were with us on that album, even though we'd never actually met.” 

Shannon doesn't know how to respond to that and so he just smiles at her, an action which she returns even more brightly than before.   
“Well, I'm sure you must be hungry so I'll leave you to your business.” He doesn't know why but he feels like he's taken up way too much of her time.   
“I'm actually starving but I hate eating alone.”   
“I'm sure Ryan and the guys haven't left yet.” Shannon points out but Lyla sends a confident smile his way.   
“I don't feel like eating with them tonight, would you care to keep me company?”   
“Why, Lyla Peters, are you flirting with me?” Okay, he has no idea where that came from but he's kicking himself for it.   
“As a matter of fact I am.” She chuckles, the sound sending a shiver through Shannon's body. “So what will it be?”   
For a second Shannon thinks he's stopped breathing but tearing himself from her gorgeous blue eyes he manages to form somewhat of a response.   
“Um, sure. Absolutely, I'd love to.”   
“Great!” She grins with another touch to his arm and looking into her eyes Shannon can tell that she might be more hungry for his company than actual food.


End file.
